Skater (or “slider”) dolly systems provide a means for moving a camera or other equipment smoothly along a predetermined path. They are widely used in the movie industry. They comprise parallel rails on which a skater dolly is mounted. The parallel rails must somehow be secured in position in relation to each other. This may be accomplished by a tie or coupler that is attached to each rail. The skater typically comprises wheels on which the skater rolls along the rails. The skater also comprises a platform to which a tripod or other equipment support is attached or mounted. A camera or other equipment is mounted on the tripod or other support. Current skater dolly systems are difficult to use for various reasons, including that it is cumbersome and difficult to assemble the rails; rails and couplers are typically costly; the rail-to-rail distance typically ranges from about 8 inches to about 24 inches, which limits the usefulness of rails in confined spaces; few systems provide for the use of a motorized dolly; rail length is subject to specific limits, consequently limiting flexibility with respect to the distance a camera can travel; couplers typically are limited in that they can only be used in the rail system they were designed for.
There remains a need for a more versatile and easy-to-use system that comprises a skater dolly, rail and clamp, wherein the system can be used in confined spaces, provides easy portability, and provides greater ease of assembly and use than current systems. At the same time, a system is desirable that possesses a low profile and small size so that, for example, the image captured by a camera mounted on the dolly includes little or none of the equipment itself. The inventive system described herein provides these and other advantages.